


【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第二十章

by wangyan666



Category: Thor(Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangyan666/pseuds/wangyan666
Summary: 现代穿越AU，双性恋家庭主义锤X同性恋不婚主义基，结局HE文案：恋爱十年之后，感情破裂双双穿越到十年前互扇耳光果断分手，大致是一心要找个女人结婚生娃的锤和一心要单身到底流连花丛的基。灵感来自韩剧《告白夫妇》沙雕预警，狗血预警，恋爱脑预警，半原创角色预警，角色黑化预警，角色死亡预警，NTR预警，雷慎入





	【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第二十章

**Author's Note:**

> 名为《Wonderful Life》的歌曲有很多，我选中了这一首——一个少女爱上有妇之夫的故事。微笑。下章开车，不点关注迷了路可不怪我了哦。

第二十章 今夕何夕

推荐歌曲20：Wonderful Life——Hurts  
Don't let go  
别放手  
Never give up' it's such a wonderful life  
永不放弃，这是多么美好的生活

一个星期之后洛基开始觉得烦闷无聊了，一天问八百遍他什么时候能出院。为了不惹急可爱的护士小姐，索尔不厌其烦地一遍遍地回答他：“一个月之后。”“一个月之后。”“一个月之后。”“你再问我就让你出不了院。”

“这是芙丽嘉的书，你私自带出来给我看没问题吗？”洛基神色复杂地捧着书，很多都是几个世纪前的孤本，甚至索尔还带了不少名家手稿，更是无价之宝。“……当年芙丽嘉说，等她去世了，整个藏书室都给你。”索尔满不在乎地说，“可惜没有找到遗嘱，所以奥丁去世之前我不能动她的遗产。”

“你说什么？她的藏书室？你知道她的藏书室有多少价值吗？你知道你今天带来的这些东西，”洛基气急，颤颤巍巍拿起一本泛黄散页的书本，“它有多贵重你知道吗？”“芙丽嘉说只有你明白她的藏书室的价值，看来她说的没错。”索尔表示冷静，再贵重，贵重得过他的小月亮？

洛基捂着脸在心里叹了口气，小心地将那些年龄大得可以做他和索尔的祖宗的书籍收拾起来：“别再带出来了，求你了。另外把一本叫《洛丽塔》的书给我带来，谢谢。”索尔不敢怠慢，收起了书回身亲了亲洛基的额头：“这是跑腿费。”洛基抬手抽了索尔一小嘴巴：“趁火打劫！”

两个星期之后索尔推着洛基在医院里散步——洛基不能乱动，他得坐轮椅。洛基对轮椅表示极度抗拒：“你能不能不要弄得我跟高位截瘫一样？”索尔很喜欢看洛基看不惯轮椅又拆不掉轮椅的样子，怼他：“好的，老大爷，你只是腿脚不好而已，大爷我们出来晒晒太阳，护士小姐说那会让老年人心情愉快降低阿尔茨海默病的发病率。”洛基瑟缩了一下，问：“阿尔茨啥？那是个啥？”

索尔转到轮椅后面才回答：“哦，这是十年前，这时候还叫老年痴呆。”

“索尔我操你的——”洛基狠狠锤了一下轮椅的扶手。

“半个月之后你想怎么操我怎么操我。”索尔望着远处丝丝缕缕的云彩，心情相当好。

洛基不说话了。

索尔不怎么担心洛基的小脾气，他会先认输的：“索尔求你了我想抽烟我受不了了我已经半个月没抽烟了你不能这样对我——”

“不。”

“就一次给我吧给我吧给我吧——”

“你这样会把我弄硬的。”

“滚！”

三个星期之后洛基已经瞒着索尔到处乱跑了，他觉得再躺下去就要肌肉萎缩了。索尔回去做午饭的时候，洛基漫无目的地在整个医院大楼里乱转，顺便去调戏一下斯蒂芬：“你的胡子让你看起来比我大二十岁，二流神棍。”斯蒂芬反击：“你这种小白脸才不懂得欣赏成熟男性的魅力——”

“帕尔默医生，你喜欢斯特兰奇的胡子吗？”洛基突然含着点笑转头问刚刚进来的女医生。棕发美人浅蓝的双眸有些困惑，但显然答案是否定的。

“——克莉丝汀？”斯蒂芬怒不可遏，“劳菲森，你现在就给我滚，滚出去！”斯蒂芬拍着胸口默念：“在我被吸收为医学事业中一员时，我严肃地保证将我的一生奉献于为人类服务……我是医生，不能虐打病人，我是医生……”

洛基心情大好，结果在婴儿房附近看见了简。

她艳羡地看着一个个粉嫩可爱的小婴儿，憧憬地摸了摸自己的小腹。

这他妈就很尴尬了。

拎着保温桶回到病房索尔看着空空的床铺都要急疯了——又双叒叕跑了？他找遍了整个楼层问遍了每一个护士和医生，但没有人见到洛基。索尔又担心洛基只是出去散散步跟斯特兰奇拌拌嘴，回去找不到自己要着急，赶回病房才发现洛基神思恍惚地躺在床上，好像没看见他一样。

索尔大发雷霆：“你去哪里了？我回去做个饭，你就失踪了？”洛基一言不发，理都不理，继续装死。过了一会儿，他听见索尔重重叹了口气，继而空闲的右手被握起来贴在索尔的心口：“洛基，别让我难过，我爱你，这与我的取向无关，我就是爱你，对此我没有丝毫办法去改变。我愿意为你放弃我曾经想得到的一切——我想明白了，家庭不是女人和孩子，而是对彼此的爱。如果不跟你在一起，我永远无法摆脱这份心痛的感觉，我会遗恨终生的。我们再试一次好不好，我们再试一次吧洛基，这次一定会更好的，相信我，相信我们。”

索尔看见他的男性爱人听完他的告白，哦不，洛基一直看着窗外以至于索尔都不知道他到底有没有听他说话。洛基静默了半天，转过头来眷恋又不舍地看着他。他的右手按着心爱之人的心口，索尔年轻的心脏一下一下有力地撞着洛基的手心。洛基勾起唇角露出一个很苦很苦的笑容，眼底泛着一层泪：“如果是之前，我会答应你的，我真的会。——毕竟我又死了一次，还有什么看不开的呢？索尔，我得说这表白真是动人心弦。但现在，不。”

他们本来都不是这世间庸庸碌碌的一员，却为了爱情一头扎进尘世，而并不改悔，纠缠着将彼此拖进地狱，又捧上天堂。

如果不是爱上了洛基，索尔大概会迎娶一位名媛贵女，家财万贯婚姻美满。

如果不是爱上了索尔，洛基大概会流连花丛乐此不疲，人财双收艳名远扬。

可能那才是耶和华为他们设计好的道路，洛基想，他们做了迷途的羔羊，又被慈悲的耶和华提溜到了正路上——

“恭喜你索尔，你要当爸爸了——诶你别把脸弄得跟僵尸一样，你倒是笑一个啊。”

怎么笑？

索尔努力了半天还是没压住骂人的冲动：“操，洛基，如果怀孕的是你我还能高兴一点，我发誓。”

“索尔，你清醒一点，回来之后我们已经快一年没做过了，你当我是圣母玛利亚吗？另外别把操这个词和我名字连着说，谢谢。”

索尔烦躁地抓抓头发：“我敢肯定我每一次都带套了——”洛基扶额：“安全套的避孕率并不是百分之百。”

洛基取出一根烟，想抽又想起这是在医院，却不愿意放下，将它夹在指间，看着窗外轻声说：“也许这才是正确的路，我们为什么非要背叛自己呢？你会有个温暖的家，有温柔的太太和可爱的孩子——要几个有几个，每天都叫你爸爸爸爸——”洛基想到这个场景打了个哆嗦，真他妈恐怖，怎么会有人向往这种生活？

“下了班有干净的地板和冒着热气的牛排。而我也会有很多很多情人，每天都跟不同的人上床——很有新鲜感是不是？很多烈酒和香烟——其实索尔你不知道，醉酒和抽烟的感觉很不错。我们不必非得在一起，生活又不是请以你的名字呼唤我。说不定简才是你姗姗来迟的女主角。别把我们十多年的感情当回事，把它当成一场梦你会舒服得多——相信我，你行的。”

“嘿索尔你别哭丧着脸，简·福斯特是个好姑娘，我甚至相信她刚跟你在一起的时候可能还是个处女，而我不一样，我是个婊子。我知道你智商不高，但这道题傻子都会做。”

“可惜你是个道德感太强的人，否则我们还可以来一发——说真的索尔，我还没跟已婚人士上过床呢。”

索尔完全神游天外，刚刚才回过神来，看着洛基似笑非笑的坏模样无奈地说：“你怎么比我还高兴呢？难不成孩子是你的吗？”

洛基终于忍不住大笑出声：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！我不知道你怎么想，但是在我看来哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈不存在的索尔，我一般不跟女人上床，即使是我也不会负责的，我宁愿坐牢都不愿意要孩子！我讨厌孩子，非常讨厌。不过恭喜你新爸爸，心想事成要啥有啥。”

洛基觉得真是愉快，索尔越不开心他越开心——你看，你所想要的不都得到了吗，你要女人有女人，要孩子有孩子，可是有用吗？你还是不开心——但是我很开心呀——你想要我，但你得不到！太令人愉悦了。

“我真是个天生的坏种，”洛基想，“我爱他，我可以为他付出一切，但是我怎么就管不住我的幸灾乐祸呢。”

索尔没他自己想象的那么爱简也没他自己想象的那么喜欢孩子，将来他必然会厌倦会出轨，成为他曾经最不想成为的那种人——抛弃家庭背叛妻儿的人渣，哪怕一次，对他而言都会是永久的愧悔与折磨。要么索尔就得守着一潭死水一样的婚姻生活，永无波澜而貌合神离，消耗掉他所有的热情与生命力。

报应，这都是报应！你欺负我，欺负得也太狠了！

但这跟洛基有什么关系呢？哪怕索尔的出轨对象是他，对洛基简直有百利而无一害，毕竟索尔的尺寸和技术很能令洛基满意，反正洛基是个男人，又不会意外怀孕。

棒透了。

索尔丧魂落魄地走后洛基打开保温桶吃他的午饭。洛基本以为他会吃不下饭，但索尔的作品没有给他这个机会，索尔做的饭每每吃得他几乎吞掉舌头。吃完饭他想：要不要勾引一下这个抓住了他的胃的人呢——思考了三分钟之后洛基决定，等简把孩子生下来，他洛基就要重整旗鼓跟那个可怜的姑娘抢男人了。

下午洛基就办理了出院，不知道是不是体质问题，洛基恢复得比普通人快一些。医院的白色太无聊了，只有斯蒂芬才受得了，他洛基可不行。

出院的时候洛基没出息地在医院门口站了十分钟，没等到索尔。

他并没有很失望，叫了辆出租车送自己回家，看着窗外飞快后退的风景，在心里说，该开始新生活了。会好的，一切都会好的。最苦的日子已经过去了。

可洛基不想承认的是，他没有任何期待。

出院的第二天洛基睡到了上午九点才起来——得逍遥处且逍遥嘛，他还有一个星期的假期没销呢。吹完头发洛基才听见咣咣咣的敲门声，大有再不开门就拆门之势。洛基想了想去厨房拎了把刀，开门看见的却是他的前男友，那个高大的男人好像跑了个三千越野或者马拉松，喘着粗气说：“我快结婚了，来一发吗？”

“好啊，为什么不呢？”洛基没什么犹豫，眉眼弯弯地回答。

索尔毫不犹豫地大力带上了门，干脆利索地把洛基摁在门上，充满色情意味地吮他的舌头，双手粗暴地扒掉洛基的睡衣腰带和内裤，口齿不清地问：“为什么不回消息不接我电话？”

他一早开车去了医院，得知洛基一天前就出院了，发消息打电话洛基也不回不接，顿时慌得一批，担心洛基会不会直接搬家，彻底消失在他的生活里。

事实证明索尔是关心则乱了，如果不是有人追杀洛基，他才不会逃呢，他懒得动。要他放弃这么好的住处，简直是不可能的事。

洛基刚起来洗完澡，正浑身无力的时候，并不想被摁在门上干了，好不容易推开索尔说：“神经病……我刚刚洗澡去了谁要在浴室里看手机？——能不能文明一点去床上？”索尔一手用力揉着洛基手感超棒的屁股，粗喘着说：“加钱。”洛基十动然拒：“不奥丁森先生我从良了。”索尔暧昧地抚着洛基的后颈：“那你现在又在做什么呢？”洛基偏头咬了咬索尔的手指：“偷情。”

真是绝妙的回答，对索尔来说。

索尔干脆将手指伸进洛基口中，用右手食指与中指搅弄着洛基的银舌头，那感觉就像——谁知道呢。索尔细细端详消瘦的洛基，那眼神在洛基看来好像米其林厨师在以专业的眼光品评一扇老实躺在砧板上的排骨，看得洛基手臂上开始爆小米，但索尔想的只是：“天啊他怎么还没胖起来一点呢。”

洛基眉心微曲，想咬，又有点舍不得，只能乖乖地用舌头把索尔的手指舔得湿漉漉的。索尔的手缓缓上移，抚过洛基瘦削的脊背与肩胛，低声说：“我会照顾你的，让我照顾你吧。”洛基含着索尔的手指模模糊糊地说：“我想更需要照顾的是你孩子的母亲……奥丁森家会再添一位小小姐还是小少爷呢？”索尔却完全没在听，专心视奸洛基的精致的锁骨与单薄的胸膛。洛基正想他到底要干什么的时候，忽然被索尔扛了起来：“好，听你的，去床上。”

“诶——你他妈轻点我自己会走——你硌着我的胃了！”


End file.
